


Modern Day Underwear

by StanAndFinnWin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanAndFinnWin/pseuds/StanAndFinnWin
Summary: After the final showdown at Afterlife, Daisy is emotionally and physically drained.  Agent Sousa helps her remember that good things can happen to good people.  An imagined ending to the next episode 7.10, so future fic I guess?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 177





	1. Feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> This is sexy and a bit porny but not too graphic? It’s my first fic, go easy on me please. I just love them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa wants to make Daisy feel good, but has no idea what is and isn’t acceptable in the 21st century. Daisy shows him.

Daisy had never been so exhausted. It felt like the mission at Afterlife had sucked every last ounce of energy out of her. Having to run backend and watch from the Zephyr as two people who were, at least theoretically, some of the most important people in her life, her mother and sister(!?) fight against someone she had a hand in creating had drained her in a way she had *almost* never felt before. She understood why she couldn’t go. The team had already seen firsthand what could happen when you mess with time, and the waves created could be too risky. That said, watching it all unfold without being able to help was just a new fresh hell, a new time loop, a new hurt to add to the pile. That pile had become a mountain.

Daisy snapped out of her thoughts, swatting away a tear, as she realized Sousa was staring at her with concern, his hand on her knee. He had stayed back with her to help run communications, but she knew he was really there to help her, in whatever way she needed. They had shared a few private moments, and even a few stolen quick kisses since the time loop. She had initially thought she wouldn’t tell him about what had happened during her time in the loop, but he had this way of looking at her that rendered her incapable of deceiving him. It was somehow both really hot and totally infuriating. So when he asked what was wrong after the loop she’d told him, well, everything, and they’d had small chances to start.... what exactly? Dating? Ha! What passes for a social life aboard the Zephyr was just another depressing aspect of her current state. Looking at him now and seeing that yet again the question of “What’s wrong?” was on the tip of his tongue was just too much.

Daisy jumped up, the hand Sousa had gently placed on her knee flying off in the process. She stared straight ahead, willing herself to look anywhere but at him.

“I am so tired. Team is on the way back. We sort of won this round I guess. I’m going to try to... get some... rest.” 

She ran out of the room without waiting for a response, leaving Sousa to ponder the empty chair in front of him. He knew there was much more than just rest going on, but maybe she needed space? 

He thought again of the woman who didn’t seem to leave his mind at all these days. How could someone be so.... so everything? He thought after Peggy that love probably just wasn’t going to be a priority in his life. He had thought, without any animosity or regret, that Peggy had ruined him for all other women. The bar had been set too high! Then, out of nowhere, Daisy had come along and quaked that bar to a new, impossible high! He left the 70s and knew exactly why he was where he needed to be. He was there to do whatever she needed him to do, for however long she’d keep him around. 

Daniel put his head in his hands and let out an audible groan. He knew he was going to follow her, and it was as annoying to him as it would probably be to her, but there was just no other course of action for him. He might as well get on with it, right?? To say time was not on their side was a laughable understatement.

Sousa stood up with a loud sigh and walked down the narrow hallway to Daisy’s bunk. They had shared a kiss and, to his delight, a thoroughly scandalous hug outside her bunk door just a few hours before this latest chapter of the mission began. She had pressed her entire body into him, slid her arms around him, and then slowly, so slowly, pushed up to tippy toes while fully pressed against him, rubbing every part of her against every part of him along the way. He had already understood of course that everything, including human sexuality, had evolved a bit in the future, and if this was part of it, it was a future he could really get behind. He had even stolen a moment last night after everyone had gone to sleep to look on his new Shield issued tiny computer “tablet” and check the google, to see some highlights of what he’d missed. The Sexual Revolution was particularly interesting, and all he could think was that he wished it had happened about 25 years earlier. 

Sousa stopped just outside her bunk door, and heard soft sobs from inside. Each sound was an ache in his chest. Daisy was seriously, objectively, without any hyperbole, the most amazing person he’d met in so long, it just wasn’t right that she was feeling so terrible. He knocked on the door.  
“Daisy, are you alright?”

Daisy was sitting on the corner of her bed, her mission clothes were scatted on the floor, and she had changed into a ratty old oversized Shield Academy t-shirt, regulation uniform for feeing sorry for yourself. Despite the almost automatic reaction to push him away when she heard Sousa knock, she instead stared up at the ceiling, her eyes red from crying, and took a moment to reason with herself. Yes, she could follow that instinct to push him away, but did she really want to push away the only thing that had given her comfort in a long, long time? She had no idea how long the mission would continue, and if Enoch was right about the team changing in some sort of terrifying way, shouldn’t she try to take these moments when they came along?  
“Fuck it” she mumbled and said before she could change her mind “Come in!”

Sousa opened the door and saw Daisy, looking more vulnerable and human than he’d ever been allowed to see her before. She was wearing a nightshirt and her hair was falling in her face. She had long military issue tube socks pulled up her shins, and seemingly no pants on. He gently shut the door and sat down next to her but looked away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. 

He bumped his shoulder to hers, sneaking a glance at her beautiful red rimmed eyes, and left his body pressed close so she could lean into him if she needed to. He made a silent pledge to always be there if she needed someone to lean on. 

“I’m so sorry Daisy... the things you’ve gone through, it’s just not fair. And that’s only in the, what, 10 days I’ve known you?!”

Daisy chuckled slightly at that, though the lightness didn’t touch her face. “Who even knows anymore, like, is time even a thing now?” She looked over to him, waiting for a response.

Sousa delayed, thinking it was a retorical question, only to finally look over and see her staring back expectantly. 

“I don’t have a damn clue, sorry Daisy. I feel like the things we don’t have time to think about right now could be the next great American novel.” Daisy snorted next to him. Daniel sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a beat, then looked back at her with an intensity that took her breath away. “What can I do? Please Daisy, all I want is to help you, whatever it is. Just... tell me.” 

His words kicked up butterflies and a buzzing that spread from her center. She hadn’t felt this in.... a while. She searched his eyes, wondering where the limits were. After a shaky inhale she looked at the ground, suddenly self-conscious.

“All I want is to feel... good. For just a little bit.” A small sob escaped her, and she bit down on her lip, not wanting the waterworks to start again. “I just need to remember that this is all worth it.”

Sousa’s heart and stomach flipped. He looked at her and gently brushed the hair out of her face, his thumb skimming her cheekbone as he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like he was oxygen. Their kisses quickly took on a new intensity for them, and before she knew what she was doing Daisy swung her outside knee around the front of him, straddling him on his lap with a knee pinning him on each side. 

Sousa groaned, and Daisy took the opportunity to take his full bottom lip into her mouth, sucking gently. He brought his hands down lower on her back, supporting her in this new mind-blowing position, and his fingers met lacey straps that rode low on her her hips... Souza realized he was touching 21st century panties. Daisy Johnson’s 21st century panties. Her long shirt had ridden up when she had straddled him. His body moved of its own accord, and he slipped a thumb under that lacey strip of fabric on each of her hips, tugging up on them gently and eliciting a groan from Daisy that almost made him come right then and there. His eyes flew open and he was met with her dark eyes open too, filled with so much lust his brain short-circuited. He pulled away, gulping for air and desperately trying to get a hold of at least one percent of his brain power to put his thoughts together. 

“Daisy.... before we. Ummm, Jesus. Uhh, I never actually thought of myself as old-fashioned, but I’ve suddenly been thrown into a new world where that term has become, well... literal. I just...”

Daisy jumped off of him standing with her hands now on his shoulders. “I am, so, so sorry Sousa. This must be totally scandalous for you. Oh my god, I must seem like...”

Daniel stood up, no room between them, and shushed her gently, putting his finger to her lips to silence her, but lingering, tracing her lips with his finger and looking down at her with intensity. 

“No Daisy, that is not at all where I was going with that. Thank you, but... It’s just, I am so far out of my league here that I don’t know the line, and I could never forgive myself if I crossed it. I just....”. Sousa looked up at the ceiling, frustrated at his inability to say what he meant, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. He blew out a puff of air and looked down at her, willing himself to push down the embarrassment at being so open with his feelings. “Show me how to make you feel good Daisy. All I want is you. Just show me what *you* want”. 

Daisy could tell how hard this was for him, and understood how intimidating it probably was. She bit back the nervous giggle in her throat and looked down, taking both of his hands. She smiled a mischievous grin as she looked back up at him, “Let’s lay down. First, maybe you can get closer to my current dress code. Shirt and pants off, underwear can stay on Agent Sousa.”

Ever the good soldier, Sousa did what she asked without hesitation, but he did raise a flirty eyebrow at her. He removed his button down shirt, and Daisy was pleased to see he wasn’t wearing an undershirt. Wow, his broad chest was... impressive. As he unbuckled his belt and shimmied out of his pants Daisy could see a blush creep up his neck, but he maintained eye contact, giving her a small smile as he stepped out of the pants. Daisy was delighted to see he was also wearing modern snug boxer briefs that hugged everything just right. She was beginning to think that modern fashion was agreeing with him. God he was so hot. She had stared for a bit too long, making Sousa slightly self-conscious. “I know, I’m still getting used to modern clothes, but I have to say that I wish these had been invented sooner, I was never a big fan of traditional boxers.”

Daisy’s face flushed, she had a million dirty things she wanted to say back, but she desperately didn’t want to scare him away. “Those, look, really, really good, and ummm, comfortable yes.” They both shared a smile and she gently pushed him back onto her single bunk. Daisy followed, and she settled herself on the outside of him so he was spooning her with his back against the wall and his stomach against her back. Daisy shimmied a bit closer and her t-shirt rode up once again, the delicious curve of her hip now visible. He noticed the back of her panties were basically just a ribbon of fabric riding atop the most perfect ass he had ever seen. He was enthralled, honestly, and slowly drew circles along her hip and willed himself to be brave as he slowly slid his hand under her shirt, his fingertips dancing along the seem of the stretchy, lacey fabric of her bra beneath.

Daisy wasn’t sure why she went right to spooning, but she felt so damn safe in his arms. She felt lighter than she had in years and was thoroughly enjoying the warmth spreading out from her center. 

“I guess I’m the one overdressed now” she said and she sat up briefly, pulled off the t-shirt and threw it across the room. Sousa was staring at her like she had just single handedly ensured world peace. She bit her lip, god it was nice to have someone pay attention to her. She pushed away the normal negativity always waiting below the surface, and looked back into his eyes instead. She lowered herself back down, angling herself slightly more towards him so she could hold his gaze, but still arranging herself back into the little spoon position. She craned her neck towards him as he leaned in for a sensual, proper kiss. He placed tantalizingly slow kisses to both corners of her mouth, then her upper and bottom lips before moving down to kiss along her jaw to her neck, gently sucking her earlobe. The sensation went straight to Daisy’s center, she was molten liquid. She pressed her ass into Sousa, giving a small wiggle that caused Sousa to gasp in her ear. He bit the earlobe and breathed into Daisy’s ear “Please Daisy, show me what you want.”

Daisy couldn’t believe she was there, and she knew the past 5 minutes had already recharged her in a way she hadn’t thought possible. She hadn’t always been a physical person, but her strict Shield training had meant daily rigorous workouts, and she had learned to really crave physical exertion and appreciate her body for all it could do. She hadn’t been able to enjoy her body in this way in so long. She was already responding, she could feel she was wet and her whole body slightly buzzed, one of the more pleasant side effects of her powers. Daisy had no interest in teasing or torturing Sousa, somehow they had time, no one was around, and they both wanted her to feel good. She wasn’t about to waste it. 

Daisy put her hand over his hand where it gripped her hip. She interlaced her fingers with his and slowly moved his hand across the flat plain of her stomach and down to where she wanted him. She hooked the ankle closest to him around his ankle, giving slightly more purchase as she pressed Sousa’s hand between her legs, pushing her fingers over his in a circular motion above her panties directly above her clit. 

Sousa was far from a virgin, but this kind intimacy just wasn’t something that happened much in his day. He had always hoped that maybe once he was married he’d have a partner who wanted to explore this... but he just hadn’t gotten there. He wondered for a second if he had died. Was this heaven? Daisy’s body was practically writhing against him, and she could obviously feel what she was doing to him. He was already painfully hard, and she wanted him, Daniel Sousa, to touch her. He sure as hell was not going to screw this up. He felt she was guiding him to slow, gentle circles over the nub he felt in her folds. He had always been a quick learner and kept doing what she had showed him. Daisy moved her hand to, to... oh god she moved her hand up her beautiful stomach and cupped  
her own breast, rubbing her thumb delicately back and forth across the hardened tip of her nipple through the thin lace of her bra top. She let out a low, breathy moan and looked back at him as he mimicked her movement, moving his hand to run the pad of his thumb back and forth across her clit over her panties. 

He licked his lips and looked deep into her eyes. “Daisy you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen”

Daisy was overcome with affection for him and pressed her lips to his in a slightly sloppy kiss. She deepened the kiss and he moved his hand slightly to trace the top of her panties, dipping his fingers to feel the silken hair below the band. He pulled away slightly. “is this okay?” Sousa asked as he started to slowly move his hand back where it had been before but with no pesky fabric in the way. 

“Oh god YES” Daisy groaned and his fingers plunged between her folds, circling her clit and making her squirm wantonly against his erection. She threw her head back into the crook between his head and shoulder, shutting her eyes and panting. 

Sousa wasn’t sure if he was going be able to hold on much longer. What he was seeing, experiencing right now was more than he had ever imagined. He needed to distract himself, there was no way her was going to come before she did. He noticed that the hand Daisy had been touching herself with over her bra had fallen slightly limp as she gave herself over to her senses. He pushed the arm that was underneath him gently under Daisy’s body, then curled it back around so that hand now splayed across her middle. He kept a steady pace with the hand between Daisy’s thighs, and could see that she was building towards something, her panting had turned to breathy moans. Sousa focused his eyes on his other hand as he slid it slowly up to the band of her bra. It was nothing like a bra he had ever seen before. Bras from the 1940s had always seemed like unnecessarily complicated contraptions, but this was more like a snug tank top that ended just below her breasts. Souza couldn’t pull his eyes away as he gently tugged the band of Daisy’s bra up, her perky breasts springing free from the fabric, swaying just slightly as she started rhythmically grinding against him. He held tight to her perfect breasts, gently hugging her back into him. He spread his rough hand across the breast she had been toying with and rolled her hard brown nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Daisy yelped and ground into him harder, picking up the pace of the motion in her hips. Sousa took the hint and quickened the pace of his ministrations, rubbing her wet clit with his thumb as fast as he could go. Soon Daisy went rigid, yelling out his name and gasping for breath, crushing his hand between her thighs, she could have broken every bone in his hand and he wouldn’t have cared a bit. He noticed everything on the desk in Daisy’s bunk, the only other piece of furniture besides the bed, was shaking slightly. A pencil rolled off the table onto the floor. The shaking was some sort of aftershock affect from her powers he realized. She went limp and he hugged her as tightly as he could, nuzzling his face into her delicious smelling hair. 

“Sousa, tha...”

Sousa interrupted her, “I think you can officially call me Daniel now” he said and snickered into her hair, his breath tickling the back of Daisy’s neck.

“Daniel, that was so good. SO, so good. Are you sure you are from the past? I mean that felt very new, even for me!” She giggled at that and the feeling of her laughter reverberating through his chest was the most amazing feeling. He wanted to feel that forever. Daisy turned over in bed, fully face to face with him.

“You were a really good coach”, Sousa replied as he nuzzled his nose against hers. 

Oh god, Sousa had it bad. 

“Now, it’s your turn” Daisy purred with a twinkle in her eye.


	2. Sousa’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wants to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d!

Daniel was torn. He wanted nothing more than attention from this amazing woman that had stolen his heart in about 5 minutes, but he also couldn’t bear the thought of pushing things too far. He had just watched her come apart in a mind-melting orgasm, officially the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He could just keep making her feel good for the rest of time and be 100% happy.  
“Daisy, you don’t have to do that, what you need is rest” he said gently, smoothing down her hair as he said it.

“No Agent Sousa,” she growled, his rank and surname now sounded exponentially sexier coming from her lips. “What I said I needed was to feel GOOD. This....” Daisy lifted up and over him, hovering with her face just a tantalizing inch from his as she balanced with her knees on either side of him and her hands on his biceps for support, “will make me feel good.” Emphasizing her last word, she pressed down fully, the weight of her on him as she now ran her hands up the back of his neck to tangle in his thick hair, kissing him with abandon. 

Sousa lightly traced his fingers up and down the entirety of her back. They could also just kiss forever, he thought. That would be absolutely fine. Daisy angled herself slightly, now half off of him though still pressed into his left side, giving her room to drag her fingernails down his chest, all the way down to the trail of hair below his navel, and back up again. She broke their kiss to gaze down appreciatively at his well formed stomach, feeling the muscles there ripple in response to her touch. 

“Nice 6-pack” she said, tracing the muscles of his stomach. 

Sousa looked at her slightly confused, “Should I know what that means?”

Daisy laughed, realizing her mistake, “That’s probably an expression that came after your time. It means you’ve got those sexy defined stomach muscles that look like a 6 pack... of beer I guess, or soda or something?” Daisy laughed, realizing she wasn’t even entirely sure if they had canned beverages yet in the 1950s.

“Sounds like a good thing though, right?” Sousa asked, a flash of self consciousness crossing his face. He suddenly realized that though he had made it very clear that she was his type, he actually had no idea if he was hers. 

Daisy remembered again that she wasn’t interested in teasing him right now, at least, not like this. “That is a very, very good thing.”

She couldn’t wait any longer, she has seen his erection struggling against the tight boxer briefs while appreciating his stomach and she wanted to touch him. She dragged her fingernails up and down one more time, then dipped her small hand below the band of his briefs and traced the, wow, rock hard and extremely well-proportioned length of him.

Souza let out a deep moan of pleasure and threw his head back on the pillow, seeing stars. Daisy took that as all the encouragement she needed and brought her hand down lower to lightly scrape the skin of his balls with her nails before traveling back up and firmly grabbing his length in her hand, beginning to stroke up and down with just the right amount of pressure. She licked her lips and made sure he could see how much she was also enjoying this, her breath getting heavy as she looked into his eyes. “I think I was born in the wrong era if most men from the 50s were like you.”

“Most men weren’t like me” he said in a rare moment of boast, backed up by the fact that he knew in his heart he was speaking truth. 

“They aren’t in 2020 either” Daisy said appreciatively, giving him a squeeze as she picked up the pace with her hand. She kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He gently sucked on her tongue, and she couldn’t believe that they both seemed to know exactly what to do next with each other. 

Daisy pulled back and her hand stilled, eliciting a small groan from Sousa. Daisy smirked and looked up at him. “I want to try something okay... do you trust me?” She tried to keep it flirty, but there was vulnerability in her voice when she mentioned trust. It said a lot and he could immediately see shades of yet another kind of hurt inflicted upon Daisy Johnson long ago. 

“Of course, I trust you completely” he said and Daisy blushed at the openness in his response. She nuzzled against his neck, pressing closer to his side and as she gripped his cock again. She began stroking and used her powers, very gently spreading reverberations out from her fingertips as her hand travelled up and down.

“Oh god Daisy” Sousa growled and he turned his head so he could kiss her, their tongues battling, he wanted to taste only her. Soon he could only focus on breathing, gasping into her mouth, completely drunk with pleasure as Daisy brought him to the edge with her touch and her powers. Each gasp from him brought a little moan in return from Daisy. She seemed to be as overcome as he was. 

The arm Sousa had around Daisy grew tighter, and he brought it down to her ass, grabbing it firmly, trying to get her as close to him as possible. His thighs began to shake slightly. “Daisy, I’m, I’m about to...”. 

“Good” Daisy breathed, sending a slightly more powerful reverb through her fingertips, the sensation pushing him over the edge. 

Sousa cried out, his whole body tensing with his release. The vibrations emanating from Daisy’s fingers stilled. Daisy watched him come, warmth sparking throughout her body, and she hoped that she’d have many more chances to feel this way. Sousa caught his breath, then threw his free arm over his head and gave Daisy’s bottom one more squeeze. 

Daisy kissed him lightly on the chest, then jumped out of bed and found her t-shirt, using it to clean her hand. She tossed it on Sousa’s stomach for him to clean up too. 

“Thank you” he said, wiping himself down quickly then tossing the t-shirt in the laundry basket he saw across the room.

“Nice shot” Daisy said as she grabbed the blanket they had kicked off at some point. Pulling it up with her as she crawled back in bed, she once again arranged herself to be spooned by Sousa. 

“I have many talents actually” Daniel said softly into her ear, his warm breath raising the downy baby hair at the nape of her neck. 

“I noticed” Daisy said and giggled. He needed to hear her laugh more, had fight for a better world where that would be possible. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently soothing it down the way he had done in the barn. Daisy took a deep breath, and a satiated type of exhaustion settled over her. She snuggled back into him, letting sleep finally come. Daniel found himself drifting off as well, and hugged her against him, thankful for a moment where he could keep her safe.


	3. Hitting the Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds a moment to rest. Daisy and Sousa both try not to think about each other, fail miserably and then run into each other in the locker room. Shower sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic ended up much longer than I originally anticipated but I couldn’t get this damn shower scene out of my head! I wanted to put it out before my thin attempt at a plot is blown out of the water in tonight’s episode!!

The alarm Daisy had set to warn them when the quinjet was in range blared, and Daisy jumped out of bed in a panic. She had fallen into a deeper sleep than usual and looked around confused, seeing Sousa stretching, wedged into the back corner of the bed. 

“The team just got back in range, they should be here in about 10 minutes” Daisy said, pulling her discarded sweater from earlier back over her head. 

Sousa groaned, and watched sleepily as Daisy pulled her jeans on. He still couldn’t picture wearing them that tight, but he was *so* appreciative of the fashion. From what he could tell, everyone looked great in them, and Daisy in particular wore them to perfection. 

Daisy looked back to Sousa and couldn’t believe how boyish and adorable he looked when he was sleepy. She could really get used to seeing that more often. “Up and at ‘em soldier, it’ll be a pretty intense debrief once they land.”

Sousa knew Daisy was right, and also knew that she wanted him out of her bunk. It was much too early in, well, whatever was happening between them for someone to see him leaving her bunk looking disheveled. He threw his clothes on and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He looked deeply into her eyes, and her heart constricted. “Thank you Daisy” he said before he even knew what he was saying.

Daisy laughed, “You don’t have to than...”

“For trusting me,” he interrupted and Daisy smiled up at him.

“You’ve earned it,” she said quietly, almost a whisper, and ducked past him out of the room. 

Sousa followed, and made note in his head that he’d have to try to walk out of a room first once in a while, as he was starting to feel like an actual lost puppy. The thought made him smile, and he didn’t see Deke barreling from the hanger area until too late. They slammed shoulders as they passed a corner in the hallway. Daisy was already ahead, on her way to the command center.

“Wow, why are you so day-dreamy Bugsy? Thinking of puppies and kittens?” Deke said, in his usual sarcastic way.

“Yes... actually... well puppies at least.” Sousa shook his head and blinked, clearing his thoughts. Deke just stared back at him, an incredulous look on his face.

“Can I help unload the quinjet?” Sousa asked, not wanting to explain any further.

“Check in with Yoyo, she can assign you a task. I need to run a few numbers in the lab quick.”

Sousa just nodded and headed for the quinjet. 

The debrief had been long and... difficult. Malick was out of the picture (finally), but the Chromicons still had not been fully defeated. There had been a fierce discussion about Simmons’ memory inhibitor, ending in her flatout refusal to discuss it any further unless they were once again faced with imminent mortal danger. They had just under 26 hours before their next jump... to somewhere, sometime new. Sousa still didn’t understand the time travel much, which was fine with him for the moment. It was especially annoying though that they had no way of knowing where in time they were going next. Some form of preparation would be an invaluable advantage at this point. The team seemed to want to believe that the 26 hours had been a gift of rest from Jemma’s partner Fitz, and he found himself wanting to believe it too. The team’s trust in Fitz was palpable, and he made a mental note to thank the man when he finally had the chance to meet him. Once they had wrapped up, everyone quietly headed for their bunks, the still-present sadness of Enoch’s loss mixed with exhaustion hung heavy in the air. 

Sousa laid in his bunk staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing. He thought about Daisy of course, her strength, her heart, how complicated she was and how much he hoped he could someday know everything about her. Before he could stop himself his mind jumped to Peggy, and he couldn’t help thinking about how much more she probably could’ve accomplished if she hadn’t had to fight the sexism and bigotry that dictated, well, everything back their time. He knew instantly that if Peggy had the chance she would’ve really liked Daisy. Who knows? Maybe they did meet! It was technically possible that they had met at some point in Daisy’s life. Peggy would’ve been been a senior citizen but it could have happened. That thought dragged him to 2020. Daisy’s time. He suddenly realized that by 2020 it was safe to assume that everyone Sousa had ever loved would most certainly be dead. It was a sobering thought and one that threw him into a tailspin. What was he doing? If he did get through this, was he really just going to join right back up with Shield? It was all just too much to think about. He knew there was no chance he was getting any sleep tonight. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he sighed a deep sigh and then got out of bed. He went to the small dresser under the bed and found a pair of sweatpants, which he pulled on. They were definitely closer cut than the sweatpants he had back in his time but they were soft and familiar nonetheless. He found a plain black tank top and pulled that over his head. Again, it was form fitting but he was coming to understand that it was the preferred style of time-traveling super agents. He snorted to himself at that thought, and exited his bunk, heading for the training room on the plane. 

Sousa found himself a bit excited to test the limits of the new prosthetic Simmons had made for him. So far it was amazing, and as he started sparing with the bag he tested his range of motion. He could basically move freely, and was surprised to find that when he tested it with a side kick to the bag, it seemed there was some sort of additional strength added... his kick sent the bag flying in a way he had never done before! Time traveling super agent indeed! Sousa sparred a bit more, but decided to stop when his lower back started screaming. He was moving in a way he hadn’t been able to for years, and he’d definitely need to train daily for a while to get the rest of his body back in sync with the new prosthetic. He did some reps with the free weights and then decided to hit the showers. 

Daisy had returned to her bunk after the debrief and threw all her clothes in the laundry basket. She crawled into bed naked, and fell into an almost instant, though restless sleep. She awoke from a nightmare not long after, the images of her friends dying replaying over and over in her dream. Daisy glanced at her bunk door, and a small part of her wished that Sousa would knock. Fooling around with him had been amazing of course, but the little bit of sleep she had gotten while wrapped in his arms had been wonderful too. He had a calming effect on her... he made her feel safe. She was sure he wouldn’t come to her bunk without an invite now, he was much too much of a gentleman and wouldn’t want to push. 

The butterflies in her stomach started again at this thought. The mischievous part of her was excited to keep trying new things with him. She realized that she really enjoyed making him blush. Daisy smiled at that, her mind drifting to all of the things she’d put on her bucket list with Sousa. It was a ridiculous thought of course, everyone barely had time to breathe right now, but a girl could dream... her eyes slid closed and she brought her hand lower, touching herself. She mimicked the way that Sousa had touched her earlier, tried to bring herself back and savor each delicious second they had had together. She used her powers to bring herself over the edge quickly, whispering his name as she came. Damn, Daisy thought, I have it bad. 

Daisy got out of bed and grabbed a towel, hoping a hot shower would help her relax. She pulled on her soft pink terry cloth robe. It was one of the only things she had brought from her van when she joined shield, and somehow she’d managed to keep it with her all this time. Daisy left her her bunk and padded down the hall to the locker room at the end of the bunk hallway. The locker room had doors all around with closet sized private stalls- 3 were toilet stalls and 3 were showers. She was happy to see that no one else was in the locker room area or stalls as far as she could tell. It was a rare treat to actually have the space to yourself. Daisy went to the shower stall closest to her, shut the door and turned on the water. The rainwater showerhead steamed, sending water around the stall, which was floor to ceiling black subway tile. One of the her favorite things about the plane was the showers! She knew Jemma had a hand in making sure the design provided sumptuous bathroom accommodations - they were both on the same page that when you were risking your lives day in and day out, you deserved a nice shower. She stood under the hot water, letting some of her tension melt out as she willed herself to clear her mind and enjoy.

Sousa made his way back down the bunk hall to the locker room. He shut the locker room door behind him, peeled his sweaty tank top off and threw it in the hamper next to the door. He grabbed a towel off the rack in the corner and heard a sound of one of the stall doors behind him.

Sousa looked back, to give a polite hello to whoever it was and turned around to see Daisy, still glistening, looking scrubbed fresh and breathtaking in a short pink bathrobe. His eyes grew wide and he moved toward her without thinking. 

Daisy couldn’t believe her luck. It was Sousa. God he looked good. His brow and shoulders had a sheen of sweat. He had been working out. He was shirtless, and his sweatpants hung low on his hips. She couldn’t stop herself from staring at that trail of hair on his stomach that she had traced with her fingers earlier. She looked up at him, and blurted, “I... uh. Shower.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Sousa replied with a smile ticking up on one side of his lips. He closed the distance between them, and looked at the knot of the tie on her bathrobe. His brain lost all ability to think of anything besides how easily he could pull the tie and undo that knot. “I’m about to head in for one now” he said. 

“Well I just warmed this one up, let me show you,” Daisy purred, grabbing Sousa’s hand and pulling him back into the shower with her. He shut the door behind them and Daisy pulled him down to her hungrily, circling her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Daisy got up on her tip toes, trying to deepen the kiss, but suddenly pulled back and looked him. “I have an implant that prevents me from getting pregnant, and we both get regular health checks for all STIs whenever Simmons scans us” she blurted, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Sousa smiled and nodded, he loved how straight forward she was, and now that he knew where this was going he was excited to say the least. Sousa slipped his arms down, gripped the back of Daisy’s thighs and lifted her, moving forward to push her up against the wall for a bit more support. Daisy wrapped her legs around him. Sousa plunged his tongue into her mouth while simultaneously pushing his hips forward, pinning her between the wall and his body. Daisy broke the kiss to let out a deep moan. She held onto his shoulders and let her head and upper body rest against the wall. Her robe had come off a bit, and she followed his eyes down to see that her left nipple was peeking out of the pink robe. She looked back up at him and his eyes met hers. He looked wild, overcome as he tightened his grip, sliding his hands up to firmly grasp her ass, pushing her up higher. He dipped his head and licked a line from her collarbone back up her neck. Daisy tangled her fingers in his hair, still slightly damp from sweat, and she gave it a tug. The feeling sent sparks throughout Sousa, and he pushed his thigh up between Daisy’s legs, allowing him to free up one arm. Daisy ground down against his thigh, and Sousa once again sent a silent thanks out to Simmons for his new prosthetic, which had proven itself again to be just like the real thing. He was able to hold her up without any pain or unsteadiness.

Sousa and Daisy stared at each other, both panting slightly. Daisy was basically riding the top of Daniel’s thigh, with her legs wrapped around his hips. He could feel the wet heat of Daisy against the top of his thigh. Their looks had taken on a new intensity, and each seemed to want to watch what the other was doing. Sousa found the tie of her robe and loosened it until the knot was out. He pushed his hand inside the robe, splaying his fingers against the top of Daisy’s hip. He felt the muscles there tremble, and kissed her again deeply as he slowly brought his hand up, just barely brushing the underside of her breast with his fingertips before bringing his hand up to her shoulder and pushing the robe off. They both watched again, with their foreheads pressed together, as he moved his hand back down, skimming her breast, and he began circling her hard little nipple with the pad of his thumb. “Oh fuck” Daisy muttered when he dipped his head down again and took her nipple in his mouth, gently sucking. Daisy arched her back, and Sousa moved to her other breast, nuzzling back the pink robe on that side and laying open mouth kisses on her. He turned his attention to that nipple, taking it into his mouth, drawing circles with his tongue until her breathing was just breathy moans. 

Daisy was drowning in lust, all she wanted was for Sousa to never stop touching her. She wanted him all around her, inside her, wanted her whole world to be only him. Her moaning had become almost embarrassing, but she didn’t have it in her to care. Suddenly, she heard the distinct sound of the locker room door swinging open. SHIT! Her eyes flew open and Sousa brought his head up, his eyes open in shock too. He silently lowered her back down so her feet were touching the floor. They stared at eachother wide-eyed, a silent conversation about what to do next between them. More than anything, Daisy knew she didn’t want to stop, and was struck with an idea. Maintaining eye contact with Daniel she slowly slid the rest of the way out of her robe, making sure he enjoyed the show as she turned around and hung the robe on the hook on the back of the door. She turned back to face him and brought her finger to her lips, telling him to stay quiet as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down. Daisy noticed the metal line of the prosthetic, admiring how natural it looked. He stepped out of the sweatpants, and Daisy hung them over her bathrobe. With a mischievous smile she reached behind him and turned on the water. 

Sousa couldn’t believe what was happening and again had a brief thought that he had to be dead or dreaming or... something? Only a few hours ago he had been basically naked in a bed with Daisy Johnson, and now he was showering with her. He could tell that the new challenge of having to keep quiet was turning her on even more. She was smirking up at him as she squeezed some soap into her hand, and then started lathering up her own body, paying special attention to her perfect breasts, all the while watching him watch her with dark eyes. 

Sousa again felt both thrilled and a tiny bit out of his comfort zone. How could he keep up with someone this sexy? He quickly pushed this thought away. Regardless of whether he thought he was good enough or not, he was going to try like hell to keep up. The water was running down his head and back, but Daisy was mostly out of the stream. He put his hands on her soapy hips and pulled her back close to him, bending low so that more water hit her to rinse the soap, then dragged his body upwards along hers, soap and water slipping between the pressed line of their bodies. Daisy let out a soft groan at the contact and Daniel put his finger to her lips to remind her to be quiet. Daisy opened her lips and kissed his finger, taking the tip into her mouth and biting gently. The sensation went straight to Sousa’s cock, and he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. Now was the time to be bold. Sousa picked Daisy back up again, the same as he had before. This time, when she wrapped her legs around him, the long length of him was right at her entrance. Daisy kissed him, then pulled back and gave him a silent nod. She tilted her hips to the perfect angle, and he pushed forward, filling her and sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout both of their bodies. Sousa buried his face into Daisy’s neck, pulling himself all the way out to then pushing back into her, deeper this time, and Daisy’s legs squeezed tighter, her heels digging into his ass. Daisy grabbed the back of his head, gently pulling back so she could kiss him, and keeping her mouth on his as she began to quietly pant in rhythm with their thrusts. 

Daisy pressed open mouth kisses to Sousa’s jawline and whispered “I want this” when she reached his ear. He moved his hands to more firmly grasp her ass, helping to move her faster, up and down along the length of him. 

Just then they heard the locker door open and shut once again, and they stilled to listen for any sign of movement. “Anyone there?” Daisy said loudly, trying to confirm that they were once again alone. There was no response, and with that confirmation Daisy picked up the pace, bouncing on him, holding onto his biceps as she arched her back, her own biceps straining. She was completely spread out before him, her beautiful chest heaving as their thrusts became quicker. 

Sousa had been wrong earlier, this was now the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Daisy angled herself a bit, and he could tell she was close to the edge. He swore he felt actual rumbles of pleasure emulate from inside of Daisy and wondered if it was her powers. His arms were starting to burn as he slid his hands up to grip her hips, pulling her as tightly to him as possible, hoping to increase friction where she needed it. The movement caused Daisy to cry out and buck forward, softly moaning his name into his ear, and he felt her pulse around him. The sensation was more than Sousa could handle, and his thrusts became wild. Daisy pressed herself fully to him as his release came, she was nipping at his lips, his neck, saying his name, “Daniel” like it was prayer over and over again. She ran her fingernails from Sousa’s ass all the way up his back, to tickle the hair at the nape of his neck. “That was amazing” he said, looking deep into her wild eyes as he gently lowered her down to tip toes.   
“It really was,” Daisy breathed. He bent his forehead to hers and they shared a sweet kiss. 

Daisy cleared her throat and smiled. “I am getting a little pruny, and you still need to actually shower” she said as they both grinned ear to ear. “Meet me in my bunk in 5?” 

“Absolutely, Agent Johnson” Sousa said as Daisy left the stall. There was no choice, he’d follow her to hell and back from now on.


End file.
